


Mage- Chapter 48: Getting Even

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [48]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Chapter 48, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage- Chapter 48: Getting Even

Chapter 48- Getting Even

Part 1- Game Plan

The sun shone through the wide-open window lighting up the pristine white halls of the building. Several scientists wearing immaculately kept white lab coats wandered around the halls. Many guards stood by the doors leading off to other rooms holding a variety of weaponry. Liz, Alex, and Bip watched on from up in the vents carefully as the people bellow went about their business.

“Crap… how the hell are we gonna get through all of that,” Bip said, his jaw wide opened.

“We gotta get down there,” Alex said as he reached out to pull the vent cover off.

Liz reached out and grabbed Alex's hand before he had the chance to fully pull it off.

“Hang on Alex. We need to be careful about this. They’ve already managed to capture us once, let's not go barreling in headfirst ok. They don’t know that we’ve escaped yet so let's use that element of surprise to our advantage,” Liz said softly.

Alex slowly pulled his arm away from the vent.

“Attention all personnel,” came a voice over the intercom system. “The Prisoners have escaped, everyone is to be on high alert until they are recaptured,” the speaker system continued to crackle for a few seconds before cutting out entirely.

“Damn it, looks like we've got even more reason to be stealthy.”

“So what’s the plan then.”

Liz continued to scan the halls, her eyes stopping on a man and women wearing lab coats. The pair walked down the hall before turning and entering an unguarded room. Liz thought for a few moments before turning to look at Alex.

“I think I might have just had an idea.”

Part 2- Blending In

Alex and Liz walked down the hallways of the Ora building clocked in a pair of somewhat ill-fitting lab coats. Liz’s eyes dashed from side to side carefully following every employee as they passed them by. She desperately tried to stop her arms from shaking as she walked. She turned to face Alex.

“This might not have been such a good idea, maybe we should go back to the drawing board,” Liz said through chattering teeth.

“It’s fine Liz calm down. We’re gonna be fine as long as you don’t blow our cover,” Alex replied.

“Don’t worry Liz, if anything goes wrong we’re all in this together,” came Bip’s voice from inside Alex's shirt.

Liz looked across to the slight buldge in Alex's stomach and smiled as she felt her self begin to calm.

"Thanks, Bip, I'm really glad i..."

Alex quickly punched his own stomach interrupting Liz.

“OW,” Bip cried.

“Shut up do you wanna get us caught,” Alex said sternly.

Alex looked up from his stomach to see two other laboratory workers walking past them. The pair looked at Alex with a confused and concerned stare. Alex let out an awkward smile and wave as they passed by the pair.

“Ok yeah… maybe this isn’t the best idea.”

The pair continued to walk down the hall coming to a large set of doors with a label affixed to it reading Presidents Office.

“Looks like this is it, let's just get what we came for and get the hell out of here,” Alex said.

Alex looked over his shoulders to make sure the coast was clear before reaching out and pushing the door open slightly Liz turned to look down the hall to check that no one was paying to much attention to them. Alex peered through the slight crack in the door, scanning the empty office behind to make sure that no one was inside.

“ Hurry up Alex… Someone is gonna see.”

Alex pushed the door the rest of the way open and slipped inside followed behind by Liz who carefully closed the door behind her. Alex pulled his coat out of his pants letting Bip fly out from underneath, letting out a series of deep gasps for air.

“I don’t know why I keep letting you do that,” Bip panted.

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Alex replied dismissively as he walked over to the desk located in the center of the room. 

He walked around the desk and pulled out the chair before sitting down. Alex looked up at the computer sitting on the desk and reached out his hand towards it to turn the monitor on. In an instant, the monitor sprung to life with a blue screen asking for an account to be chosen. Liz stood next to Alex, leaning on the desk next to him as he grabbed the mouse and selected the only account on the screen. The monitor flickered over to a similar screen asking for a password. Alex began to tap on the keyboard before noticing that nothing was happening on the screen.

“Huh? Damn it, the computer must be locked with Magic,” Alex grunted.

Liz raised her finger to her chin as she began to think. 

“Locked with Magic huh?” Liz muttered. “ Move over I have an idea,” She continued as she shuffled Alex out of the way.

Liz raised her hand to the computer and lightly pressed her palm on the monitor. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and began to focus. After a few seconds, the screen flicked over to the computer's desktop before letting out a bootup jingle.

“Wow… how did you do that,” Bip asked.

“Charles locked his computer in the same way, he taught me how to do it while Alex was locked up in the arena.”

“Good work. Now let's have a look,” Alex replied as he shuffled back in front of the computer.

Alex scanned the desktop, clicking on any with interesting labels and searching through the files inside. Liz looked up from the desk, her nerves growing more and more uneasy as she heard footsteps walking past the door. He clicked on the Emails tab and started searching through the emails, his eyes stopping on one sent from Ora Steel Lake. He clicked on the email and began to read.

“Hurry up Alex,” Liz insisted as she turned to look at him.

“Got It, looks like the sister location is in Steel Lake,” Alex said triumphantly.

“Great, now let's get the hell out of here befo…” 

Liz turned around to face the door once again, her heart filling with dread as she saw the figure cloaked in all black who had gotten the best of them before.

“Well well well, look what we have here. Seems I’ve caught my self some rats,” came a female voice from behind the figures mask. 

Alex quickly jumped out of his chair to stand next to Liz. The pair both prepared themselves for a fight. The mysterious figure pulled out their sickles and took up a fighting stance. In an instant the figure launched themselves forwards towards Alex, slicing her sickles through the air. Alex jumped backward, narrowly avoiding her attack. The assailant felt an intense cold around their ankle. She looked down to see a pillar of ice connecting her to the floor. She slammed her sickle into the ice sending shards of ice spreading around her feet. The assailant looked up to Liz before launching themselves high up into the air. She landed behind Liz, quickly sending her foot flying into her back sending Liz stumbling forward and crashed into Alex knocking the pair down to the ground. The pair picked themselves up off the ground and quickly prepared themselves for another attack. Alex raised his hand out and in a cloud of smoke, his blade appeared in his hand. The assailant once again launched herself towards the pair with her sickles cocked back over her shoulder. She sliced the sickles through the air at the pair. Alex raised his blade as he dodged to the side. His blade connected with the handle of the sickles, slicing through them and sending the metal blades flying off and stabbing deep into the wall. The assailant jumped backward and looked down at her now useless wooden stumps.

“Well now… looks like I might have to start taking this a little more seriously,” She said as she carelessly chucked the handles away.

The loudspeaker in the room began to crackle to life, drawing everyone’s attention to it.

“Attention all staff, we will now begin evacuation of the building. Please make your way to the roof in an orderly fashion,” a voice said over the speaker.

The crackling of the speaker abruptly cut out. The assailant looked back to Liz and Alex. 

“What a shame looks like that’s my cue to exit,” the assailant said as she raised her hand behind her. Space appeared to rip apart behind her. She turned around and walked towards the rip. “We’ll finish this next time.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Alex said as he ran towards the assailant. 

The stranger walked through the hole before closing the portal behind her, causing Alex to run headfirst straight into the wall. He stepped backward and rubbed his throbbing head.

“Argh… damn it, she got away.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it… we’ll get her next time,” Bip reassured.

Liz walked over to the computer and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened as she noticed the clock in the bottom corner of the screen reading 2:00PM.

“Crap… Alex, we’re out of time, we gotta get out of here quick,” Liz said.

“Let's go to the roof, maybe we can find a helicopter or something.”

Liz nodded before walking over to the door. The pair began to run towards their goal, al the while time was running out.  
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 48 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
